Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER
Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER is Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. It will run from July 14 to September 1, 2018. The concert tour is split into two series: *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ Setlist ALL FOR ONE= ;Opening Act #''Performance Varies'' #* - (Osaka only) #* - (7/29~8/5 only) ;Main Show #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #VTR #MC #43do - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Matenai After Five - Country Girls #Kitto Watashi wa - Kobushi Factory #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Tsubaki Factory #Kindan Shoujo - Juice=Juice #Are you Happy? - Morning Musume '18 #Natsu Shougun - ANGERME #MC #U.S.A. (DA PUMP cover) - New "Performance Group" Unit, New "Small Theater Troupe" Unit (with DA PUMP on 8/5 only) #''Hello! Project OG Corner (see below)'' #〃 #〃 #〃 #MC #Shiawase Desu ka? - Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Sasaki Rikako, Dambara Ruru, Hamaura Ayano, Asakura Kiki, Takase Kurumi, Yamazaki Yuhane #Chu! Natsu Party - Makino Maria, Kawamura Ayano, Ogata Risa #Summer Reggae! Rainbow - Iikubo Haruna, Yokoyama Reina, Wada Ayaka, Inaba Manaka, Ozeki Mai, Kishimoto Yumeno, Kiyono Momohime #Dancing! Natsu Matsuri - Ikuta Erina, Morito Chisaki, Takeuchi Akari, Funaki Musubu, Miyazaki Yuka, Wada Sakurako, Niinuma Kisora, Ono Mizuho, Eguchi Saya, Noguchi Kurumi #MC #Hello! Project Station Dance Club Performance #MC #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Hirose Ayaka, Hamaura Ayano, Wada Sakurako #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Akiyama Mao #MADAYADE - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Kasahara Momona, Funaki Musubu, Ozeki Mai, Ichioka Reina #MC #Ashita Tenki ni Naare - Kobushi Factory (with Morning Musume '18 without Morito Chisaki as back dancers) #Peanut Butter Jelly Love - Country Girls (with Kobushi Factory as back dancers) #Happy Cracker - Tsubaki Factory (with Country Girls without Yanagawa Nanami as back dancers) #MC (8/4 onwards) #Megane no Otoko no Ko - New "Performance Group" Unit, New "Small Theater Troupe" Unit (8/4 onwards) #Vivid Midnight - Juice=Juice (with Tsubaki Factory as back dancers) #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi - ANGERME (with Juice=Juice as back dancers) #Romance ni Mezameru Mousou Joshi no Uta - Morning Musume '18 (with ANGERME as back dancers) #MC #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #YEAH YEAH YEAH ---- ;Hello! Project OG Corner As of August 4, corners have two performances instead of three. |-|ONE FOR ALL= ;Opening Act #''Performance Varies'' #* - (Osaka only) #* - (8/4, 8/5 only) ;Main Show #Hello! History #MC #Isshakudama de Buppanase! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Junjou cm - Tsubaki Factory #Matenai After Five - Country Girls #Naseba Naru - Kobushi Factory #Abarete kka?! Have a Good Time - Juice=Juice #Uraha=Lover - ANGERME #A gonna - Morning Musume '18 #MC #U.S.A. (DA PUMP cover) - New "Performance Group" Unit, New "Small Theater Troupe" Unit #MC #''Hello! Project OG Corner (see below)'' #〃 #〃 #〃 #MC #Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! - Haga Akane, Kamikokuryo Moe, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Yamaki Risa, Tanimoto Ami, Eguchi Saya #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no - Fukumura Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Kanazawa Tomoko, Inoue Rei, Yamagishi Riko, Ichioka Reina, Nishida Shiori #GET UP! Rapper - Ishida Ayumi, Murota Mizuki, Yanagawa Nanami, Nomura Minami, Shimakura Rika #BE ALL RIGHT! - Nonaka Miki, Kaga Kaede, Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Takagi Sayuki, Hirose Ayaka, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao, Maeda Kokoro, Yonemura Kirara, Nakayama Natsume #MC #Shining Butterfly - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, Nomura Minami, Inoue Rei #Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari - Kanazawa Tomoko, Yanagawa Nanami, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka, Yamagishi Riko, Asakura Kiki, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori #Akai Freesia - Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Yamaki Risa, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime #MC #Dou Datte Ii no - Country Girls #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai - Tsubaki Factory #Keseyashinai Kimochi - Kobushi Factory #Hyokkori Hyoutanjima - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory #Megane no Otoko no Ko - New "Performance Group" Unit, New "Small Theater Troupe" Unit (8/4 onwards) #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - Juice=Juice #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ - Juice=Juice #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.) - ANGERME #Manner Mode - ANGERME #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru - Morning Musume '18 #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru - Morning Musume '18 #MC #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ---- ;Hello! Project OG Corner As of August 4, corners have two performances instead of three. Featured Members *MC: ;Morning Musume '18 *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki ;ANGERME *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona *6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano ;Juice=Juice *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari *Yanagawa Nanami *Dambara Ruru *Inaba Manaka ;Country Girls *Yamaki Risa *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai *Yanagawa Nanami *Funaki Musubu ;Kobushi Factory *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Hamaura Ayano *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei ;Tsubaki Factory *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki *Ono Mizuho *Onoda Saori *Akiyama Mao ;New "Performance Group" Unit *Ichioka Reina *Shimakura Rika *Nishida Shiori *Eguchi Saya ;New "Small Theater Troupe" Unit *Takase Kurumi *Maeda Kokoro *Yamazaki Yuhane *Okamura Minami *Kiyono Momohime ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *All Shows: Noguchi Kurumi, Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin, Nakayama Natsume, Tamenaga Shion *Osaka Only: Hibi Marina, Doi Rena, Matsunaga Riai *Aichi Only: Kodama Sakiko *Tokyo Only: Ono Kotomi, Yamada Ichigo, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Sato Hikari ;Opening Acts * (Osaka only)"「Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER」大阪公演オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-06-29. ** ** * (7/29~8/5, 8/25~9/1 only)"「Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER」オープニングアクトとして、上々軍団の出演が決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-07-26. ** ** ;Hello! Project OG Guests The following members will individually appear on select dates. Taiyou to Ciscomoon are the only act appearing as a group."「Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER」ハロー！プロジェクトOGのゲスト出演が決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-06-15."「Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER」ハロー！プロジェクトOGのゲストとして、追加メンバーの出演が決定しました！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-07-04. *Morning Musume OG **1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka **3rd Gen: Goto Maki **4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Taiyou to Ciscomoon **Shinoda Miho **Inaba Atsuko **Kominato Miwa *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Sudo Maasa **Kumai Yurina *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato *Mano Erina *ANGERME **1st Gen: Fukuda Kanon ;Special Guests *DA PUMP (8/5 night only)"ハロコンにDA PUMP乱入！「U.S.A.」コラボで大盛り上がり" (in Japanese). natalie. 2018-08-05. **ISSA **DAICHI **TOMO **KIMI **U-YEAH Absentees *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member Sato Hikari was absent from the July 15 concerts due to Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido appearing as guests in the Wa-suta Summer LIVE TOUR 2018 ~JUMPING SUMMER~ in Sapporo."わーすたのツアー北海道公演に「ハロプロ研修生北海道」がゲスト出演　7月の新曲も初披露" (in Japanese). GirlsNews. 2018-07-16. Concert Schedule The concerts in Miyagi on 8/11, Hokkaido on 8/18, and Hiroshima on 9/1 will have partly different content from regular ALL FOR ONE concerts. Trivia *This is the first Hello! Project concert tour since 2014 not to feature Morning Musume member Ogata Haruna. *This is the first Hello! Project concert tour to feature Inaba Manaka as a member of Juice=Juice, and the first to feature both the new performance-focused group and the new theatrical-style group (up until this point Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, and Kiyono Momohime were credited as individual acts and not under a group name on cast lists)."「一岡伶奈がリーダーを務める新グループ」「高瀬くるみ・清野桃々姫の在籍する新セクションのグループ」にハロプロ研修生から第一次メンバーの加入が決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. **While both groups only consist of Hello Pro Kenshuusei members at this time, there is the likelihood that their line-ups will grow following the results of the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition. *These are the first Hello! Project concerts to feature former Morning Musume 2nd generation member Ichii Sayaka since 2000, and former Morning Musume 4th generation member and W member Kago Ai since 2006. *On August 5, during the new groups' ALL FOR ONE performance of "U.S.A.", five members of DA PUMP made a surprise appearance and continued to perform the song on stage. References External Links *Concert Schedule *Goods Category:2018 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Mano Erina Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Concerts In